Baked
by RasberryGirl
Summary: Commander Spock is forced to observe the results of Sulu and Uhura's "special project" while at the Academy. How will he react? Definitely a PWP. Please note full disclaimer within.


**Baked: Part 1/1**

_Quick disclaimer: Don't own them _

_Warning: Oh yes...Uhura=self-insert. Sulu=real life former classmate. I couldn't help it! Blame the awesome fanfic writers who inspired me. One day, I will write something serious for this fandom. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Spock glanced at the chronometer perched atop his desk, valiantly trying to quell his growing impatience.

"Computer. Locate Cadet Uhura."

"Cadet Uhura is currently in Cadet Sulu's dormitory room."

Spock tilted his head. Surely she hadn't forgotten her duties as his aide, although it wouldn't be the first time. Humans' memories were much like sieves and despite being a gifted prospective officer, Uhura was a textbook example of this. No matter. He was sure whatever the two cadets were engaged in was purely intellectual in nature. Still, a nagging voice at the back of his mind bothered him.

_She was supposed to bring me my Jamba Juice...sigh of a Vulcan... _

Spock went back to work, but to his dismay, couldn't concentrate on the ungraded PADDs before him without the ambient noise of his aide working at the desk behind his. He decided to take a short walk to clear his head.

The Commander strolled across the bright quad, not quite enjoying the brisk air but indeed found it cleansing. He walked past the main gymnasiums and student affairs building, silently nodding to several of his colleagues and groups of cadets who had waved his way. He soon found himself on the paved walk in front of the hill leading down to the campus' duck pond. He raised one eyebrow.

Several yards before him, Cadet Uhura was sprawled on her back in the lush grass. She appeared to be completely immobile, although the gentle rise and fall of her chest signaled her consciousness. Cadet Sulu was a few feet away from her, quietly conversing with someone who must have been concealed by the large oak tree he was climbing. The male cadet's mouth stopped moving once he swung his body onto a branch and contently wrapped his limbs around it.

Uhura's glassy gaze into the blue sky was suddenly eclipsed by a tall, dark form.

"Cadet Uhura." She slowly shifted her gaze to meet his.

"Commander! Wow, that's crazy." He blinked.

"To what are you referring?"

Uhura folded her hands on top of her lower belly with a grin.

"I was just thinking about you...and there you were. Pretty amazing." He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Although the Cadet was lucid, she did not seem to be functioning at her normal mental capacity. He was not certain of the most logical course of action.

"Cadet, are you aware that you are currently neglecting your responsibilities as my teacher's aide? As it is, I am compelled to submit a formal reprimand." Uhura's happy expression swiftly turned into a frown.

"Now wait just a second, Commander. Let's talk about this seriously." One uniform-clad arm flew out on the grass beside her. "Come lay." Spock did so, albeit uncomfortably. He felt every blade of grass as it scratched at his bare neck and hands. An ant crawled across his hand. Before he could begin speaking, Uhura turned her face to look directly into his.

"You once told me that I work too hard. At first I thought it was just the chivalry talking, but I realized you were right. Logically speaking, it would've been wrong of me not to remedy the issue." Spock could not deny this. Perhaps the Cadet's faculties were not as compromised as he initially thought. "So when I ran into Hikaru earlier this morning, I agreed to help him with a special side project he's been working on."

They both glanced over at the man, who had resumed conversation with his unseen companion. He still clung precariously to the branch below him. Spock noticed that Uhura's smile had returned.

"Sulu's a very talented botanist, you know. He could probably get anything to grow if he put his mind to it." She raised one hand to stifle a series of hoarse coughs, then relaxed again.

"Indeed, Cadet. Many of his genetically engineered specimens have been featured in professional journals."

"I'll bet," she snorted. "Hey Commander. You have to admit, this is a great spot."

Despite himself, Spock found that the position he was in was somewhat relaxing. Perhaps he would commence a short meditation for awhile before returning to his office. His thoughts were later broken by a subtle yet distinct rumble.

"Cadet Uhura...do you require sustenance?"

"Well, we had that bag of Cheetos. And some ramen noodles. And Pavel made us some really delicious pierogies. Pretty amazing." Uhura patted her belly, remembering. Spock noticed that Cadet Sulu had completely disappeared into the higher branches of the tree.

"Yeah, I could eat something now," Uhura finally decided.

Spock reached into the right pocket of his trousers and withdrew an oatmeal raisin energy bar. He deftly split open the wrapper, snapped the bar and held out one perfect half. The girl beside him took it with a murmured thanks. Before he'd completed a full bite of his own, he saw that she was already nearly finished.

"Mmm, just what I needed."

They were both startled by a quiet rustle from the tree. A raven-haired head poked out from amongst the green leaves, spied the two eating people, and quickly withdrew back into the leafy tangle. Sulu's lithe form dropped to the ground a second later and ambled over.

"Hey Commander," he greeted, eying the remainder of Spock's energy bar the entire time.

"Cadet Sulu. I trust you are well."

"Oh yeah, yeah, never better. Lovin' nature." But by now, Sulu's longing was nearly palpable. Uhura regarded him with sympathy as she took another big bite of her bar. With a nearly non-existent sigh, Spock dutifully handed over the rest of his.

"Sweet!" Sulu happily munched for a moment.

"So...I just wanted to apologize for keeping Uhura from her duties," he said after swallowing. "We reached an uh, critical point in the project. Couldn't be helped." Spock smoothly stood, neatly sweeping the remained crumbs from his otherwise immaculate jacket.

"No apologies are necessary, Cadet. Your independent projects never fail to yield fascinating results. I am sure Uhura's input was worth the time." She snorted. "Yup."

The two males looked down at the still prone cadet, who was regarding them both balefully. "Gravity's a bitch."

Spock watched as Hikaru carefully lifted Uhura to her feet. "Thanks buddy."

"Any time."

The Commander's eyes narrowed. For the first time, he noticed that Cadet Sulu's face had the same glazed, unfocused look as Uhura's. Not to mention their identically half-lidded, bloodshot eyes. Spock immediately knew this was no coincidence. The answer was obvious to him.

"Cadets!" his statement echoed loudly. They froze without sound. Spock regarded them as a disapproving parent would a wayward child. "I may be Vulcan, but I am no fool."

Sulu and Uhura stared at the grass, ashamed.

"Based upon your similar appearance, it is clear that you have both clearly overworked yourselves in your pursuit of academic discovery. Illogical. Yet admirable." They looked at the Vulcan, confused, then each other with matching smiles.

Sweet.

"Sorry, Commander," they said in tandem. Spock raised a hand.

"I am ordering you both to spend the remainder of this day in rest. As your superior officer, I cannot allow two of the Academy's most promising cadets to forsake well-deserved relaxation," he finished.

Sulu's grin widened. "Absolutely, Commander. I'll get right to it." A few moments later, Hikaru was softly snoring from his reclaimed perch in the large oak. Spock turned his attention Uhura, who was contemplating the sight with interest.

"At least he's not talking to it anymore," she commented.

"What was that, Cadet?"

"Never mind."

They made their way up the hill and back to the path which lead to the campus buildings. "I meant what I said, Uhura," Spock spoke up after a few minutes. "I will escort you to your dormitory so you may rest."

She shrugged. "Okay, Commander. But, do you mind if we stop for a Snapple Apple on the way?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Snapple...Apple? And what is this?" Because her gait was strangely sideways, he didn't stop Uhura when she wound one arm through his to even it.

"See, it's this really amazing drink. It isn't made from them, but it tastes JUST like apples! Red ones, though. Not the sour green ones. I really don't know how they do it. But you should try it, it's pretty amazing..."

"Sigh of a Vulcan," Spock muttered under his breath.


End file.
